blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Happy2432/My episode ideas
Note: This is a work in progress; there's more to come. *'Animal Music Fest' - Blaze joins a challenge where he has to tame dangerous animals with the right song before time runs out. **Topic: Melodies *'A Badge Too Far' - Blaze only needs one more badge to become a senior Truck Ranger, but Crusher keeps sabotaging his efforts. **Topic: Traction *'The Birthday Hunt' - Crusher accidentally sends Blaze's birthday presents flying and Blaze goes on an exciting hunt to find them! **Topic: Elevation *'Blaze's Halloween Parade' - Blaze and his friends have to fill their buckets of candy to join the Halloween parade, but can they do it without letting Crusher steal their loot? **Topic: Fusion *'Blaze Rocks!' (double-length) - Blaze and his friends form their own rock band, The Blazers, but when Crusher sends their instruments flying away, they have to retrieve them all before their concert starts! **Topic: Power *'Blazing With the Enemy' - Blaze and Crusher have to work together when one of Crusher's inventions accidentally strands everyone in a hole. **Topic: High and low winds *'Blind Man's Bluff' - When Pickle's grandpa breaks his glasses, he and Blaze set off to have them repaired while helping guide him there, all while relying on their own vision to help him. **Topic: Depth perception *'Dads Rule!' - It's Father's Day, and Blaze and his dad compete in the big race against Crusher and his dad, who is as bad as a cheater as he is. **Topic: Duration *'Dream Team' - When Blaze takes a nap during race practice, he dreams himself into an astounding racing world, but can he stop Crusher from turning it into a nightmare? **Topic: Brain waves *'First Day of School' - It's Pickle's first day of school, and Blaze and AJ have to get him there on time before the bell rings! **Topic: Arithmetic *'Gabby Saves the Day' - When Crusher accidentally sends himself, Blaze, AJ and Pickle floating away in a trouble bubble, only Gabby and Watts can come to the rescue with girl power! **Topic: Catapults *'The Heat is On' - It's the hottest day of the year and Blaze and his friends want to go to the beach, so they set off on a heating adventure to beat the heat! **Topic: Ultraviolet *'Hide and Go Vroom' - Blaze and his friends play hide and seek, but Crusher is also playing and since he's such a good hider, he could be difficult to find. **Topic: Camouflage *'I Forgot Rhythm?!' - Blaze and the gang discover Pickle's grandpa can't dance and have to show him how before he competes in a big dance-off. **Topic: Rhythm *'Imagine Nation' - On a rainy day, Blaze and his friends use their imaginations and think up their own adventure where they race against Crusher who tries to stop them no matter what. **Topic: Imagination *'King of the Jungle' - Stripes competes in an epic race against his rival Fangs with Blaze's help to see who gets the title of "King of the Jungle". The hard part? Crusher is on Fangs' side, and will do anything to make sure Fangs wins! **Topic: Amplification *'Leap of Faith' - When Darington is challenged to jump over the Monster Dome, he is scared, but Blaze shows him how not to by practicing little by little. **Topic: Stories *'Mom's the Word' - Blaze finds out his and Crusher's mothers have a longtime rivalry and tries to settle it before the Mother's Day feast. **Topic: Thermodynamics *'Monster Baby' - When Blaze learns he is going to have a sibling, he and the Monster Machines have to hurry to the hospital to see the new arrival. **Topic: Reproduction *'Nothing But the Tooth' - When Pickle loses his first tooth, Crusher accidentally sends it bouncing away and Blaze has to catch it! **Topic: Equations *'Pet Pursuit' - The Monster Machines adopt their own pets, but when a crow scatters them all over the city they set off to find them. **Topic: Observations *'Sand Castle Hastle' - When Crusher gets stuck in his own mechanical sandcastle when cheating to win a sandcastle contest, Blaze and AJ have to search the beach for the key that will free him. **Topic: Architectural engineering *'Senses and Sensibility' - It's an adventure full of senses as Blaze and the Monster Machines participate in the Super Sense Challenge and have to find an activity that uses all five senses at the same time **Topic: The five senses *'Science Unfair' - Crusher is determined to win the Monster Dome Science Fair that he sends all the projects away, and Blaze and Watts have to get them back before judging time! **Topic: Chemical reactions *'Sleepless In Axle City' - It’s bedtime, but Starla, Zeg and Crusher can’t get to sleep! It’s up to Blaze and AJ to use bedtime techniques to help their friends have happy dreams! **Topic: Techniques *'Sour Pickle' - An ancient statue causes Crusher and Pickle to switch personalities, and they have to stop Pickle from causing havoc so they can switch back! **Topic: Inertance *'Spaced Out' - While on a trip to a planetarium, Crusher and Pickle stumble upon a rocket and get lost in space, and it's up to the Monster Machines to go into space and get them back to Earth! **Topic: Gravity *'Stripes Got Your Tongue' - When Stripes loses his voice, the Monster Machines have to make a remedy to heal him before they have to sing on Pickle's show. **Topic: Sound *'Super Monster Machines!' (double-length) - Blaze and his friends eat special fruits that give them superpowers, and together they become Super Monster Machines! But when Crusher eats a bad fruit turning him into a supervillain, they must foil his evil plot to wipe out all friendship in Axle City! **Topic: Stability *'A Tall Tale' - Pickle dislikes being small, but his height might come in handy when Gabby's toolbox gets stuck under a bush and only Pickle is able to grab it. **Topic: Height *'Twas the Race Before Christmas (double-length) - When Crusher's attempt to sneak a peek at his Christmas presents ends up destroying the town's Christmas Eve party, he ends up on Santa's naughty list. But Blaze knows Crusher has some good in him and the two have to work together to help Crusher pass his tests to show he's strong, brave, caring, kind, and has true friendship - so he can get back on the nice list in this full-length holiday adventure! **Topic: Blizzards *'A Wheelie Big Problem' - When Darington's tire breaks and runs out of spare tires before his stunt show, Blaze and AJ have to get to the tire store to pick up some new ones fast! **Topic: Circular motion Category:Blog posts